crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Lavender Town Syndrome Relived
Everyone that knows about Creepypastas may of hear of a little thing called "Lavender Town Syndrome". right? Well, many people believe that just a story. Other people seem to add more about the story each time it's brought up on the Wiki. Well,let Me start by saying back in 1996, I've had both copies of the Beta Version of Pokémon Red and Green. Wanna know how I obtained them? Well I'll tell you. Well, back in 1996 I was just turning seven. I usually moved from around the country since MY father was is the Army. The last place I lived was in Tokyo, Japan until February 7, 1996. I could remember hearing about a Gameboy and wanting to have one. But we had to move back to the United States; so that means we had to used all the money we had to go home. So I was bummed out until my father called me on his flight. "Hello.." I replied with a bit of a sad tone in my voice still depressed over the Gameboy I never got. "Son.. I know you your mind set on getting that Game-man thing you wanted. But You know that the bills come first, son," my Dad said sternly. "But Dad" I exclaimed."Are you at least going to be back in time for my birthday soon.?" My father sighed and said ." Son, I won't be able to make back before next year..but if you're a good boy.. I will send you a gift if your mother says you're being good." I said. "OK." and hung up the phone. I know your you thinking. I'm going to get the game and say a lot of demonic shit happens. Well nope it doesn't so Chill out and let me finish Jeez. OK. So a month's time passed and my dad held up his end of the bargain and sent me a box, about medium size. Through the Fed-ex company trucks. Feeling over joyed, I grabbed the box without signing and went up to My room ready to play. Opening the Box, I notice 3 small boxes,one containing a blue Gameboy Color and the Beta Versions of Pokémon Red and Green (which I didn't know what hell it was at the time). Anyways.. I started playing the game for a few hours and messing around with the Pokemon and and trying to making humor with the Japanese text and saying things that I thought they might say. Until I reached this town that had this extremely high frequency and a weird Bin-aural beat that played from My Left earphone to my right. For those that don't know what a Bin-aural beat bits are, Bin-aural beats are auditory processing artifacts, or apparent sounds, caused by specific physical stimuli. Or in other words, it sort of plays different parts of the song through either right or left speakers. Continuing on, listening to the song really threw me out of place until I entered the tower before my mom called me for dinner. After dinner and taking a bath, I slipped into my PJs and turned my game back on and was welcomed back with that song again. Ignoring it,continue to play going through what I now figured out to be the graveyard until I heard alot of bumping and moaning coming from the speakers.Ignoring it again,I entered the final room that only had two graves at the end. Then, Japanese text appeared again. Knowing I couldn't read it, I stumbled into a Pokemon battle...but there was something off about the battle..way off. Well the way to put it, is that a zombie, yes a zombie, wanted to battle me.Things got a bit unnerving so, I thought about for a minute while the Japanese text was on the screen. "Why not, this should be fun," I said with a smirk on my face. That night, I sat up looking in disbelief, not because I lost, but because of what happened after losing the battle to something that look like a Dead Hand. Seeing my character being eaten by the same Zombie that challenged me to a battle.Turning off the gameboy and as I was trying to get some sleep but that song gave me a headache.The next day, I stayed home due to a headache and a small nose bleed. Sitting in bed, I thought about throwing the game away and not seeing it again,but..I never thought to see something like that in a game for kids. Now 11 years passed, I'm now 20.. Still having headaches and nose bleeds when I hear what is now known as the Lavender Town Theme. One night I was listening to Creepypastas from one of my favorite readers, Mr. Creepypasta, when I heard of of something called the Lavender Town Syndrome. I found out a lot of People believed that it was just stories about the Lavender Town theme that was the cause of suicides and illness of children between the ages of 7-12 shortly after the release of Pokémon Red and Green in Japan, back in February 27, 1996. I remember getting the games the same time all of the supposedly happened. "But then why not me?" I asked myself a lot after hearing this. I'm thinking it's a fake or a good cover up for a failed product. Either way, I'm one of the very few Americans that received a copy of the game that presumably made kids commit suicide. Then again, I remember my brother standing over me in the hospital. He called me a crazy idiot and a bunch of other stuff that I forgot..due to the Lavender Town song slowly playing in my head. Then a hard smack made me come back to reality. "Hey dumbass, why did did you try to hang your self?" he yelled in an upsetting voice. Remembering that, I can say that that maybe the Lavender Town Syndrome..is indeed real.. or maybe not. But did you know..not everything the Creepypasta wiki was not fake. And as for the games, don't bother looking for them. The government took them away due the fact that they were illegal products and caused a lot of kids in japan to commit suicide. Did I mention I let my friend borrow the Green Version? Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Sucide Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Cliche Madness Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECCS NO FRICCS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICCS OKAY HAVE A GREAT NIGHT Category:THERY Category:ALL THE OTHER KIDS WITH THEIR PUMPED UP KICKS BETTER RUN BETTER RUN!!! FASTER THAN MY GUN!!!